Another You
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Percobaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa jadi semengerikan itu? [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt4. Lepas Kendali] Warning! OOC, aksi kekerasan serta kata-kata kasar, dan lain sebagainya. [YuuNoa sedikit nyempil MikaNoa (tapi bo'ong)] Other scene from 'That Promise'. Enjoy!


**Title :** Another You

 **Rate :** T++ (inginnya sih M karena adegan kekerasan serta kalimat tak layak)

 **Genre :** Pertemanan serta Romansa

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk imajinasi gila.

 **Note :** Fik ini untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016 dengan prompt **hari4 - Lepas Kendali**.

Well, khusus untuk kali ini saya mau curcol sebentar. Rencana awal, saya tak ada niat bikin fik untuk day4. Itu dikarenakan tidak ada ide, sungguh.. Terus tiba-tiba, ide itu muncul hari kemarin, tapi tetep tak ada rencana ngetik. Dan akhirnya saya nyerah, saya akhirnya mengetikkan fik untuk day kali ini. Maso banget lantaran ini saya ketik kilat dari jam 1 pagi tadi, jadi ceritanya saya ngalong, untungnya bisa rampung jam 7. Dan langsung saya post, hehee..

Oke, lalu fik yang kali ini agak nyambung sama cerita **'That Promise'** , itu yang fik day1. Well, cukup curcolnya.. Now, Happry Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap. Seluruh pandangannya gelap.

Shinoa merasakan jika kepalanya amat pusing. Ia berusaha membuka mata pelan. Pandangannya mengabur. Matanya terbuka sempurna, dan menyadari jika dirinya berada di ruangan yang asing.

Ada di mana dia? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

Otak bergerak cepat, memutar kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

Terakhir kali, dia marah dengan Yuichiro lantaran pemuda itu terlambat dari acara kencan pertama mereka. Lalu Shinoa dengan begonya melangkah pergi sembarangan, hingga akhirnya, seseorang memukul kepalanya dan dia pingsan.

Baiklah, Shinoa mengutuk dirinya sendiri lantaran bersikap kekanakan juga gegabah.

Lantas bagaimana sekarang?

Pintu utama terbuka. Shinoa menoleh, mendapati sosok pemuda lain memasuki ruangan. Manik gadis itu membelalak lebar, merasa kenal dengan pemuda itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya.." ucap pemuda itu tenang. Ia melangkah mendekati si gadis bersurai lavender.

Shinoa mendelik, "Kau.. Di mana aku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Dan kenapa kau juga?" semprotnya memberi banyak pertanyaan.

Manik biru si pemuda menatap ke arah lain, "Aku hanya menyekapmu.."

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, "Menyekap? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak tahu.."

"Jangan bercanda, Mika! Biarkan aku pulang!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mika itu, atau panjangannya Mikaela, mendengus singkat, "Tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ada urusan denganmu.."

Alis Shinoa mengkerut, "Urusan apa?"

"Ini mengenai Yuu.."

"Huh?"

"Aku menyalahkanmu! Karena kamu, Yuichiro jadi seperti itu!" bentak Mikaela tiba-tiba.

Shinoa tersentak, entah kenapa melangkah mundur. Padahal dirinya jujur tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tahu jika Mikaela dan Yuichiro memiliki hubungan, ya hubungan sebatas teman dekat, tapi Shinoa sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Mikaela.

"Tunggu, aku tak mengerti maksudmu.." ucap gadis itu pelan.

Mikaela terkekeh, "Orang tak berperasaan sepertimu mana mungkin tahu.."

Shinoa menatap jengkel, dikatain tak berperasaan itu hal yang menyakitkan.

"Terserahlah! Sebaiknya ijinkan aku pulang!" ucap Shinoa tak menanggapi.

"Tidak mau! Urusan kita belum selesai.."

"Kau itu! Tak ada guna menyekapku di sini! Dan bicara mengenai urusan, aku tak tahu urusan apa yang kau maksud!?"

Gadis itu segera ambil langkah, melewati pemuda bersurai kuning itu, namun Mikaela segera meraih pergelangan tangan Shinoa dengan kasarnya.

"Apaan sih!? Lepasin!" Shinoa menarik-narik tangannya, namun Mikaela sama sekali bergeming.

Manik biru pemuda itu menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya, raut kebencian bahkan dendam.

"Kau menyimpan informasinya.." gumam Mikaela pelan.

Shinoa menatap bingung, "Informasi apaan?"

"Informasi hasil percobaan yang dilakukan kakakmu.."

Gadis itu membelalakan mata. Kakaknya? Percobaan?

"Kakakku yang mana? Kakakku ada banyak!" balas Shinoa ketus.

Mikaela mendengus, "Kakakmu yang perempuan.. Harus kau ketahui, jika aku ini salah satu dari hasil uji coba kakakmu itu.."

"Apa?"

Shinoa kembali diselimuti sejuta pertanyaan. Kakak perempuannya? Mahiru kah? Tapi mana mungkin kakaknya itu berbuat demikian.

"Asal kau tahu saja," pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau juga salah satu uji coba.. Kau seharusnya sudah mati, namun kakakmu berusaha membangkitkan dirimu lagi.."

Seketika ingatan-ingatan masa lalu berputar cepat. Ingatan ketika dirinya tertembak. Bahkan ia bisa melihat jika tubuhnya melayang-layang dalam tabung.

Entah bagaimana, kepala Shinoa tiba-tiba pusing..

"Lucu sekali ya? Padahal uji coba terhadap makhluk hidup itu dilarang keras. Keluarga kalian government tapi salah satunya ada yang melakukan percobaan seperti ini.."

"Tidak, hentikan! Jangan kau ucapkan lagi!" Shinoa menggeleng kepalanya kuat.

"Kenapa? Ini supaya kau tahu jika keluargamu itu brengsek!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, menatap Mikaela dengan tatapan benci. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangan satunya yang bebas, hendak memukul wajah pemuda itu. Namun Mikaela berhasil memegangi tangan Shinoa sebelum memukul dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya jangan benci terhadapku, yang salah keluargamu.." ucap Mikaela tenang. "Dan akan kutunjukkan apa yang dilakukan kakakmu terhadapku.."

Kretek! Seketika Mikaela meremat pergelangan tangan Shinoa kuat.

"Aakkhh...!" jerit si gadis merasakan pergelangannya remuk.

Mikaela menatap tenang, tak ada raut bersalah, "Aku sudah bukan manusia.. Berkat kakakmu aku jadi abadi, namun ini menyakitiku karena setiap saat aku harus menelan pil-pil dari kakakmu itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di jantung.." terangnya sembari melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai lavender itu.

Shinoa terduduk di lantai, tangannya memegangi pergelangan yang sakit. Ia sedikit terisak.

"Tapi mengenai aku yang bukan manusia itu tak masalah, aku sudah memakluminya.." pemuda itu kembali lanjut berkata, "Namun jika sampai bawa-bawa Yuu, aku tidak terima.."

Gadis itu mendongak, "Memang Yuu kenapa? Kakakku membencinya, mana mungkin menjadikan dia bahan uji coba.."

"Memang tidak.. Yuu hanya cinta mati terhadap dirimu, sehingga ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.."

Shinoa membelalakan mata, "Apa?"

Mikaela mendengus, ia berjongkok menghadap gadis itu, "Ada orang lain yang melakukan percobaan selain kakakmu. Yuichiro pergi ke sana untuk menjadi lebih kuat, tak peduli jika dirinya berubah jadi monster, hanya untuk demi melindungi dirimu.." Ada sedikit penekanan di akhiran kalimatnya.

Seketika Shinoa bisu. Demi melindungi? Janji masa lalu..

Seakan tahu pikiran Shinoa, Mikaela lanjut berkata, "Janji konyol! Makanya aku tak pernah menyukai dirimu! Ini semua salahmu hingga menyebabkan Yuu jadi seperti itu!" Ia bangkit berdiri kemudian menendangi si gadis bertubuh mungil.

"Akh! Hentikan!" Shinoa menjerit histeris, kesakitan.

Mikaela sudah bukan manusia, tenaga pemuda itu jadi tak karuan ketika mendang dirinya.

Shinoa merasa jika pelipisnya sudah berdarah, bahkan perutnya mual, kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ia tak tahu siapa yang salah. Apa memang dirinya?

"Aku menyanyanginya.." gumam Mikaela pelan.

Shinoa memberanikan diri melirik ke atas. Maniknya seketika membelalak ketika tahu jika mata berwarna biru langit itu mengaliri air.

"Dia temanku yang terbaik, namun sudah bukan lagi karena KAMU!"

Mikaela ambil posisi berjongkok di samping Shinoa, tangannya dengan serampangan menarik surai lavender itu, kemudian mencekik lehernya.

"Akh! Sakit!" Shinoa menjerit, merasa jika rambutnya tercabuti.

Perlahan gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya, menendang perut si pemuda agar menjauh. Walau demikian, Shinoa sudah diajari ilmu beladiri untuk mempertahankan diri.

Ia memegangi lehernya yang nyeri, kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk segera lari dari tempat itu.

Mikaela tak mungkin membiarkan mangsanya kabur. Bergerak cepat diluar batas manusia normal. Menarik kembali rambut Shinoa dan membanting tubuh mungil itu hingga membentur tembok.

Darah muncrat dari mulut si gadis. Kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Namun tiba-tiba, BRAK!

Pintu utama didobrak dengan kasar dari luar, atau lebih tepatnya dihancurkan.

Yuichiro datang dengan raut kebencian jelas sekali terukir di wajahnya.

Mikaela mendengus pelan, membalikkan badan menghadap temannya itu. Maniknya sekilas menatap pemadangan di luar, penuh akan mayat-mayat bahkan darah berceceran di mana-mana.

"Wah, kau serius membunuh penjaga-penjaga itu.." ucap Mikaela santai.

"Kupikir kau temanku.." balas Yuichiro tenang.

Si surai kuning entah kenapa ingin tertawa, "Teman? Iya, kita memang teman.. Tapi kau sudah merusaknya karena ambisi tololmu itu!"

Yuichiro mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Manik hijau terhenti ke arah Shinoa yang sudah tak berdaya, bersandar pada tembok. "Bajingan kau!" Maniknya yang semula berwarna hijau, perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

Ia bergerak cepat, melancarkan tendangannya ke arah Mikaela. Namun, temannya itu berhasil menangkis dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bukan manusia!"

Yuichiro terbelalak. Menatap ke arah manik biru Mikaela yang ikutan berubah menjadi merah.

Mikaela segera meraih kaki temannya yang tadi ia tangkis, kemudian melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan.

Brak! Punggung Yuichiro membentur tembok, hampir retak.

"Kenapa? Apa dirimu melemah?" ledek Mikaela tenang, "Atau jangan-jangan kau terkejut karena aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang hampir serupa dengan dirimu?"

Yuichiro tak membalas. Ia perlahan bangkit berdiri dari posisi terduduknya tadi.

"Sadarlah, Yuu. Bukan kah dengan kekuatanmu itu kau malah akan membahayakan orang lain?"

"Berisik!"

"Haa..!" Mikaela terkekeh, "Memang dirimu. Percuma saja aku bicara dengan kepala batu.."

Yuichiro ambil langkah cepat lagi, meninju namun berhasil ditangkis. Tangannya dipelintir keras oleh Mikaela, Yuichiro menjerit pelan, segera menggunakan kakinya untuk membebaskan diri dari genggaman temannya.

Pertarungan sengit, antara dua kawan yang tidak tahu mungkin saja lawan.

Shinoa sejak tadi menyaksikan dalam diam. Perlahan ingatannya mengingat akan sesuatu. Sebuah pembicaraan empat mata yang ia lakukan bersama Guren, salah satu teman kakaknya.

 _"_ _Apa Yuichiro selalu menunjukkan sikap tenang? Kalau begitu tolong dijaga emosi bocah itu, bisa bahaya jika dia sedikit marah apalagi mengamuk.."_

Itu yang dikatakan si pria dewasa. Memang benar jika selama ini Shinoa tak pernah melihat Yuichiro marah. Memang kenapa jika hal itu terjadi?

Tidak terduga.. Crash!

Lengan Mikaela putus. Tergeletak dengan mengenaskan di lantai. Shinoa menatap ngeri.

Yuichiro sang pelaku, hanya menatap datar namun sedikit terkekeh.

Mikaela menghela nafas singkat, kemudian mengambil lengannya, "Yah, walau dirusak itu juga percuma.." Ia bergerak menyambungkan lengan itu kembali.

Dua pasang mata terkejut menyaksikannya.

Sekarang giliran Mikaela yang terkekeh, "Terkejut? Salahkan keluarga perempuanmu itu yang membuatku seperti ini.." ucapnya tenang, "Sekarang giliranku.."

Mikaela bergerak cepat, menendang Yuichiro hingga pemuda itu terpental ke sudut tembok. Tak hanya disitu, Mikaela segera menghampiri temannya dan mulai melancarkan serangan tak terduga.

Lengan kanan Yuichiro terpelintir tak karuan, tangan kirinya robek hampir putus, kakinya remuk, tulang leher patah bahkan punggungnya retak. Darah mengalir dari kepala juga luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Shinoa tak kuat menyaksikan pemandangan sadis ini, "Hentikan!" jeritnya menghampiri Yuichiro dengan susah payah, "Kau temannya kenapa melakukan hal ini!?"

Mikaela menatap tanpa ekspresi, "Kenapa bertanya? Dalang dari semua ini 'kan kau!"

"Iya, oke! Ini semua memang salahku! Seharusnya kau bunuh saja aku! Bukannya menyakiti temanmu seperti ini!" teriak Shinoa tak mampu membendung emosinya, air mata ikutan tumpah.

"Kau minta untuk dibunuh?"

"Jika dirasa itu membuatmu puas, maka lakukanlah!"

"Banyak lagak!" Mikaela kembali menendang tubuh Shinoa.

Gadis itu terpental bergelinding ke sudut lain. Mikaela segera mendekat, menendangnya kembali layaknya bola sepak, bahkan menginjak tangan kanan Shinoa hingga retak.

Shinoa menjerit, kesakitan tentu saja. Untuk pada saat seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Pikirannya kosong, sudah tak mampu memproses apa-apa lagi. Kesadarannya hilang seutuhnya.

"Sudah cukup sampai di situ, bajingan!"

Mikaela terkejut. Menoleh cepat, tak menyadari jika Yuichiro sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menundukkan kepala, senyum aneh terpatri di bibirnya, "Tak akan kumaafkan orang yang sudah melukai Shinoa.."

Aura kegelapan muncul entah dari mana. Menyelimuti tubuh Yuichiro. Seketika segala kerusakan pada tubuh itu pulih seutuhnya. Tangannya sudah tak terpelintir lagi, kakinya tidak remuk, bahkan lehernya juga dapat tegak dengan sempurna.

Mikaela membelalakkan mata, "Apa-apaan ini?"

Seketika itu juga, tangan Yuichiro sudah bergerak menembus tubuh temannya itu. Darah terciprat. Ia kemudian membanting tubuh Mikaela ke sembarangan arah. Mendekatinya kemudian melakukan serangan balasan secara sembarangan.

Mikaela menjerit, tangannya ditarik paksa, kakinya balik diremukkan. Yuichiro hanya tertawa kesetanan layaknya menikmati aksi ketidak warasnya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu sudah tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Rasa sakit menyerang seluruhnya. Proses pemulihannya terhambat oleh aura kegelapan itu.

Jadi percobaan gila apa yang dilakukan orang itu ke temannya?

"Sayang ya, kau abadi.." Yuichiro berucap dengan suara serak.

Mikaela menatap sayu, pandangannya terselimuti oleh pekatnya darah di mata. Sadar akan sesuatu, itu bukan suaranya Yuichiro.

"Tapi aku tahu, jika kepala ini hancur, kau sama saja akan mati.." lanjutnya sembari menarik surai si pirang.

Yang diajak bicara terkekeh, "Lakukan saja.. Aku sudah tak bisa melawan.." Mikaela berucap parau.

Maka Yuichiro menghantamkan kepala di tangannya ke tembok, membuat temboknya retak. Mikaela merasa kesadarannya hampir hilang. Ia menatap ke arah Yuichiro yang siap memukul kepalanya dengan seluruh tenaga.

Namun pergerakkan Yuichiro terhenti. Tangannya bergetar.

"Tidak.."

Mikaela membuka mata, melirik ke arah temannya.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Aku tak mau seperti ini!" Yuichiro bangkit berdiri, melangkah mundur dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepala.

Mikaela menatap bingung Yuichiro yang nampak kesakitan.

"AAAKKKHHH...!" Yuichiro ambruk di lantai, ia meremas kepalanya kuat juga mencakar lantai secara serampangan.

Tak terduga dari arah pintu para penjaga lain datang berhamburan dengan senjata api di tangan. Tanpa menunggu komando mereka langsung saja menembaki pemuda bersurai gelap yang memang pembuat masalah.

Yuichiro menoleh tajam ke arah penjaga-penjaga itu. Matanya nampak seperti terbakar, bahkan ada guratan-guratan aneh yang muncul di wajahnya.

Melihatnya, para penjaga-penjaga itu ketakutan.

Yuichiro tak pikir panjang langsung menerjang mereka. Memusnahkan, memotong kepala mereka bahkan tubuh mereka hingga jadi beberapa bagian dengan tangannya.

Jerit histeris juga kesakitan terdengar. Bau amis menyerang seisi ruangan.

Mikaela tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia saksikan saja pemandangan di hapadannya dalam bisu. Perlahan ia menangis, iya menangis karena temannya sudah benar-benar berubah.

Suara jeritan membuat Shinoa tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi seluruhnya terasa sakit. Perlahan kepala mendongak, menatap sekitar yang sudah tak berbentuk bahkan banjir akan darah juga mayat-mayat.

Gadis itu menatap ngeri. Pandangannya seketika terhenti ke arah Yuichiro yang berada tepat di hadapan Mikaela.

Mangsa terakhir..

Inikah yang namanya mengamuk? Perlahan gadis ini teringat akan sesuatu..

"Yuu.." gumam Shinoa pelan. Ia kembali berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar.

Yuichiro menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah teman lamanya, bersiap memberikan pukulan terakhir tepat di kepala. Waktunya untuk mengucapkan sayonara..

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Namun Shinoa sudah keburu memeluk Yuichiro dari belakang, berteriak histeris.

Yuichiro maupun Mikaela terkejut.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Kau tidak seperti dirimu.."

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat pergi! Dia sudah bukan Yuichiro lagi!" teriak Mikaela tiba-tiba.

Yuichiro menjerit histeris tak karuan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis mungil itu, namun Shinoa masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kumohon, Yuu! Sadarlah..!" ucap si gadis sedikit terisak. "Ini aku.. Kau bisa dengar suaraku 'kan? Kumohon, hentikan semua ini.."

"AAKKKHH.." Yuichiro memegangi kepalanya. Berlutut di lantai dengan Shinoa tetap mendekapnya erat.

Perlahan aura kegelapan itu menghilang, Yuichiro berhenti berteriak bahkan akhirnya ambruk dengan mata terpejam.

"Yuu!" teriak Shinoa ketika sadar Yuichiro sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia mungkin pingsan.." ucap Mikaela tenang sembari bangkit berdiri.

Gadis itu menatap Mikaela dengan tatapan khawatir, "Kau.."

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Sepertinya pemulihanku sudah bisa bekerja kembali.."

Shinoa murung, balik menatap Yuichiro yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya. Ia kemudian malah menitikkan air mata kembali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini?" Shinoa baru menyadari jika sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Yuichiro itu mengerikan, maksudnya percobaan itu.

Mikaela mendengus, "Karena cinta.. Sudah kukatakan jika Yuu itu cinta mati sama kamu.."

"Tapi tak seharusnya dia lakukan ini..!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia ini kejam, melindungimu mungkin sudah jadi prioritas utama bagi Yuu.."

Shinoa terdiam. Tangannya mengusap wajah Yuichiro yang penuh luka.

Mikaela kembali mendengus, "Aku rasa aku kapok.." Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Setelah ini aku tak mau berurusan dengan kalian lagi.."

"Mika.." panggil Shinoa pelan, "Aku minta maaf.. Atas segala tindakan kakakku terhadapmu.."

Pemuda itu menoleh, berpikir sebentar sebelum membalas, "Tak apa, lagipula itu semua sudah terjadi.."

Hening beberapa saat..

"Tapi cinta memang unik ya?" ucap Mikaela tiba-tiba, "Buktinya kau bisa mengembalikan Yuu.."

Shinoa mengedipkan mata. Perlahan tersenyum tipis, "Iya.."

Ini yang dikatakan Guren setelahnya..

 _"_ _Jika memang tiba-tiba bocah itu hilang kendali, lakukanlah sesuatu, karena hanya kamulah yang bisa menyadarkannya.."_

 _"_ _Kenapa harus aku?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah, mungkin karena kamu orang spesial di hatinya.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
